Bar dos lobos Solitários
by Petrus Heligan
Summary: Um caçador conta informações sobre um um bar diferente dos demais e seu ínicio no mundo sobrenatural e sua primeira caçada. [ ambientação da série,se passa antes do primeiro episódio da série ]


Bar dos Lobos Solitários

Eu observava aquele lugar e não compreendia porque a caçadora que encontrei naquele terrível dia poderia me indicar um lugar como esse. Ainda me lembro do dia em que um maldito carniçal tentou me atacar em meu rancho, mas graças a ela eu sobrevivi.

Depois do choque de conhecer esse mundo sobrenatural através desse incidente e das palavras da mulher que salvou minha vida, ela me indicou esse lugar como um refúgio e local de treinamento; só não imagina que beber fizesse parte de algum treinamento, só se fosse para esquecer o ocorrido, já que ele me mandou para um bar! Um bar!

O bar estava quase vazio, exceto por uma garçonete que se encontrava limpando o balcão do lugar, ela veio até mim e perguntou:

- O que deseja?

- Eu gostaria de falar com Ethan.

- Quem deseja?

- Isaac.

- Espero aqui que vou chamá-lo

A garçonete dirigiu-se até uma porta e gritou o nome de Ethan e logo depois voltou a fazer o seu serviço e acenou para que eu me sentasse em alguma das mesas que estavam no local. A porta se abriu e eu vi um homem de cabelos grandes, lisos e negros e seus olhos eram da mesma cor, tinha um bom porte físico para quem era conhecido como dono de um bar; ele veio até mim e com um sorriso começou a falar.

- Sente-se; prazer, meu nome é Ethan como você mesmo sabe. O que quer comigo?

- Prazer, meu nome é Isaac.

- É, eu sei.

Como ele poderia saber meu nome, visto que a garçonete gritou apenas o nome dele e disse que tinha alguém querendo falar com ele, achei isso muito estranho e deixei de alguma forma que isso transparecesse em minha face porque Ethan notou meu desconforto.

- O que houve?

Ethan acenou para a garçonete, que pegou uma garrafa de tequila e dois pequenos copos e se dirigiu até nossa mesa, colocando tudo em cima dela.

- Ethan, eu não bebo tão cedo...

- Apenas faça.

- Mas...

- **BEBA!**

Tomei aquele copo logo de uma vez, baforando logo em seguida. Ethan sorriu e pediu que a garçonete levasse tudo embora.

-Desculpa a grosseria de gritar com você, mas isso era necessário...

- Não sei o porquê disso, maldito hora que Katherine me mandou aqui.

- Você é enviado de Kat? – Ethan abriu uma expressão feliz e surpresa em seu rosto. -

- Sim, ela disse para eu vir aqui depois que ela me salvou de um carniçal e disse que poderia falar isso com você.

- Claro, seja bem vindo a essa vida meio amarga, mais cheia de adrenalina! Jenn, traga a bebida!

- Mas nós não acabamos de beber? Se bem que essa tequila tava meio esquisita...

- É normal achar esquisita quando ela ta misturada com água benta; ossos do ofício amigo!

E foi assim que eu conheci o bar dos lobos solitários, bar para os demais, mas um grande clube de caça para nós caçadores...

Após algumas horas a noite caiu e eu vi como todo aquele ambiente calmo mudou diversas pessoas estavam ali, mas acho que a maioria delas não sabia do que realmente o bar era. Ethan falou com alguns que estavam ali, o ambiente tocando uma agradável musica de rock n' roll! Não que isso fosse pra mim, mas o pessoal estava bem à vontade. Logo na entrada do local é típico de um bar, afora um grande espaço onde ficavam as mesas de sinuca e um jukerbox onde saiam as musicas clássicas do estilo que eu citei anteriormente, a decoração toda é ao estilo motoqueiro, tendo uma moto sido colocada bem em cima do bar!No lado oposto das mesas de sinuca fica um pequeno palco onde bandas underground costumam se apresentar para um pequeno número de pessoas que freqüenta o bar, Ethan diz que o bar sustenta cem pessoas naquela parte.

Lá pelas seis horas da manhã, com o bar fechado é que começa a real atividade daquele quartel general disfarçado de bar. Os caçadores se reúnem e falam sobre suas últimas caçadas e sobre possíveis casos sobrenaturais a serem investigados,nessa parte entra Zach, o hacker do bar que filtra todas as informações sobre casos e cataloga informações sobre as criaturas, ele é auxiliado por Natalie em todo o processo informativo.Ethan me explicou depois que Zach, Nath e Ash montaram uma rede de acesso para tais informações, que os caçadores podem acessar de forma segura e controlada.

Naquele dia em que conheci Ethan fui mandado para a casa, ele disse que me chamaria assim que fosse seguro, descobri depois que Zach rastreou minha vida para que pudesse constatar meu passado "branco", uma espécie de código para uma vida sem antecedentes sobrenaturais... Dois dias depois da minha aparição eles me chamaram de volta e disseram que eu seria admitido no clube, mas primeiro era preciso participar das atividades do bar por um tempo e de uma caçada, para depois passar por um rito de iniciação; é ai que começa toda a minha história de caçador...

Depois de passar um tempo no bar, fomos caçar uma vampira a alguns dias de viagem dali, nenhuma palavra foi dita durante a viagem para mim, eu apenas observava os caçadores; um negro forte que parecia até que chamarei de tatuado, uma mulher com cara de intelectual, um cara no estilo comboy e um motoqueiro. Chegando na cidade o rastreamento da vampira começou e em pouco tempo eles deduziram que ele estaria no cemitério, provavelmente em um mausoléu; observei como eles se comunicavam e montavam a armadilha para ele. Fomos até o cemitério em um horário que o sol estava nascendo e ao chegar no portão uma única frase foi dita por Ethan:

- Bem vindo a sua caçada, eles o auxiliarão, mas quem fará o principal será você, pode confiar neles quatro e não se esqueça que companheirismo nesse momento é fundamental. Vou ficar aqui e esperar por vocês; vá e execute com sucesso sua primeira etapa!

Nós entramos no cemitério, ainda não havia ninguém, fomos andando com cautela e eu com a adrenalina quase estourando minhas veias!Levei duas pistolas e duas mini foices que estavam em minhas mãos, os demais caçadores iam à frente e me indicavam o caminho, depois de algum tempo encontramos o mausoléu que a vampira estava os caçadores tinham certeza disso, pois o local tinha um cheiro de defunto e o local estava todo lacrado. Os caçadores destrancaram a porta e nós todos entramos, havia uma espécie de tumba de cimento bem ornamentada bem ao final do mausoléu.

- Estranho essa vampira não tem ninguém para protegê-la...

- Como assim? – Foi a minha pergunta curiosa. -

- Geralmente vampiros utilizam mortos vivos e carniçais como seus guardas pessoais no momento que entram em torpor, quando estão dormindo de dia. - Foi a resposta da única mulher do grupo, ela parecia ser a parte intelectual deles. –

Repentinamente escutamos urros e quando olhamos para cima vimos quatro criaturas em farrapos com diversas marcas gangrenadas pelo corpo se jogarem sobre nós, eu no instinto cruzei as mini foices acima da cabeça, fazendo com que a criatura que se jogou sobre mim se enterrasse nelas, as fazendo atravessarem o seu corpo, mas com o seu peso a criatura conseguiu me jogar ao chão e largar as foices. Quando a criatura manifestou me cortas com suas garras a mulher que não tinha sido atacada deu dois tiros na cabeça dele o que o fez tombar no chão. Os demais começavam a lutar no chão quando a tampa da tumba; eu aproveitei que estava livre para atirar numa das criaturas que atrapalhavam os outros caçadores e apesar de não ter prática no tiro acertei o corpo da criatura que atacava o homem que ponderou sobre a proteção dos vampiros; quando a vampira se levantou ele olhou para a mulher, que ficou paralisada com aquele olhar que por algum momento achei ter brilhado...

Nesse momento o comboy estava dando cabo de uma das criaturas enquanto o motoqueiro socava a cara do outro! A vampira apontou a mão para mim e a abriu, jogando-me na parede do mausoléu, o golpe me deixou zonzo, mas antes de desmaiar pude ver o caçador negro sacar a besta que estava em suas costas e atirar na criatura, que sentiu o golpe , dando brecha para que o cowboy também atirasse, fazendo a criatura tombar.

Quando acordei a criatura estava acorrentada a uma grande pilastra, estávamos em um galpão abandonado. Vi que a mulher estava bem, apesar de estar com cara de cansada, estava recostada numa parede a uma razoável distância do vampira; os demais estavam bem próximo a vampira, que parecia estar doente. O cowboy veio até mim e falou:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, meu corpo dói um pouco, mas vou viver.

- Bom, porque vem a parte final da sua caçada.

Ethan surgiu, ele estava o tempo todo sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado do galpão, veio andando calmamente e quando chegou até mim disse:

- Parabéns, você sobreviveu a caçada! Agora deve terminá-la, mas antes uma prova do seu sucesso... Ou da sua falha

Todos se reuniram próximo a vampira, inclusive eu. Ethan tirou uma maquina digital do bolso e acenou que iria tirar uma foto; nesse momento o motoqueiro abriu uma caixa que estava próxima dali e tirou uma cobra e a cortou, fazendo com que o seu sangue caísse na boca da vampira, que mesmo amordaçada sentiu o gosto do sangue e suas presas apareceram.

- Agora sim, vamos a foto! – Foi o que disse Ethan com um largo sorriso no rosto. -

Depois de tirada a foto, todos deixaram a vampira sozinha e Ethan falou comigo.

- Bem, agora é o momento de terminar sua caçada, tome isso.

Ele tirou uma mini-foice de sua jaqueta e colocou na minha mão.

- Mate-a.

Eu apenas pensei no momento em que quase fui morto, mas minha mão ainda tremia porque eu não estava sendo ameaçado, não foi como no mausoléu em que a adrenalina e o medo me davam coragem para fazer tal coisa...

- Mate-a ou você será morto por eles um dia, pense em todas as pessoas que morrem e nas pessoas que perderam pessoas queridas por esses bastardos existirem! **Aniquile-a! Agora!**

De alguma forma as palavras dele acenderam em mim uma vontade de aniquilar aquela criatura que quase havia me machucado e que não hesitaria em matar-me, ou pior, me transformar numa daquelas coisas que o protegiam.

Em um golpe rápido, cortei o seu pescoço e todo o seu sangue começou a jorrar dali, a mordaça não impedia de escutar os seus espasmos. Quando o sangue parou de jorrar, cravei uma estaca em seu coração e depois um dos caçadores abriu uma escotilha no teto do galpão e a luz do sol banhou o corpo da criatura transformando-a em cinzas...

Depois disso fomos comemorar num bar e eu bebi muito, quando acordei estávamos viajando de volta para casa e eu estava com uma bela ressaca; chegamos de volta a cidade de Minden, onde fica o bar dos lobos solitários e quando chegou a hora em que somente os caçadores ficam no bar, eu fui parabenizado pelos caçadores que ali estavam e me senti como se tivesse feito um bem maior! Fomos até uma sala secreta, onde a foto da minha caçada se juntou com as fotos de várias outras e todos se alinharam nos lados da sala, Ethan pediu para que eu fosse até o final da sala aonde um homem estava.Fui até lá e ele me abençoou no que mais tarde eu descobri se tratar de latim, para logo em seguida tomar um ungüento e ser consagrado um dos filiados ao clube; notei que um homem de terno e sobretudo saiu da sala assim que a cerimônia acabou, mas antes ele sinalizou algo para Ethan que apenas sorriu como uma afirmação, não consegui ver seu rosto...

De tempos em tempos eu volto ao clube, afinal uma dos métodos do clube de incentivo é uma espécie de ranking para as melhores caçadas, como prêmio tem o nome no hall de melhor caçador na sala secreta, que é acessada por caçadores a todo o momento. É vetado caçar, trazer caças para dentro do clube e trazer pessoas salvas também, para isso arranjamos lugares que nossos contatos fornecem. Pelo que eu sei até o momento tem dois clubes com esse sistema, mas soube que mais seis estão em construção; o que eu gostaria de saber é como se tem recursos para financiar isso tudo, a única coisa que sei é que a pessoa que financia e fundou se chama Adrian Lancaster, preciso saber mais sobre ele... Escutei dizer que ele é um grande caçador e que já matou a maioria das criaturas sobrenaturais que nos espreitam, talvez isso seja lenda, talvez verdade, a única coisa que sei é que algo dentro de mim não fica quieta com tanto mistério que ronda o fundador desse lugar...

Até hoje não sei de nenhum ataque direto aos clubes, visto que a disciplina e ordem reinam por aqui, afinal o clube é o nosso santuário e refúgio, um lugar onde todos são iguais pelo seu destino e podem se sentir em casa. Ethan é um bom homem, muito inteligente e estratégico em cada ação que coordena dentro do clube, afinal ele é o homem que é responsável por ele; apesar de eu achar que quem comanda e esse tal figurão chamado Peter.

Atualmente o hall de melhor caçador é para um grupo, notando que a formação de grupos só é dada como ordem quando se trata de algo muito perigoso e que envolve grande interesse do clube, ai uma reunião é marcada e os própios caçadores decidem quem vai.O grupo consta de um padre chamado Alexandre, um latino que veio do Brasil, é um homem de muita fé e encabeça o grupo com sua liderança ; a ex-policial Lauren , uma bela mulher negra que compõem a forma armamentista do grupo; Boris Wolfang , um motoqueiro filhos de pais russo e mãe alemã, é a parte física do grupo;Kimiko Akira , uma jovem que pelo que eu sei teve sua vida desgraçada desde que nasceu;Ini Osíris , um africano que tem como principal arma a inteligência.

Eu já ia me esquecendo do principal, com o bar se tornou o que é hoje.Seu nascimento é obscuro e incerto, as informações que eu levantei e que são verdadeiras é que o antigo dono, de nome Brooke, o vendeu para um homem chamado Peter Heligan assim que passou por uma experiência com lobisomens; acredito que o comprador do bar foi aquele que sempre suspeito, apesar de que todos os detalhes burocráticos do bar estão no nome de Ethan,que não fala muita coisa a respeito da formação do clube e principalmente do nascimento dessa idéia, que mais parece templários da nova era moderna...


End file.
